Unlimited
by King of Plot Bunnies
Summary: Plot Bunny: What if a certain protagonist of ours had been the one to discover the Sekirei? A world without Minaka. A world without MBI. A world without a Sekirei Plan. MinatoxHarem (eventually). Title is subject to change.
1. Discovery

On a raggedy speedboat off the coast of Japan, a young man shivered slightly from the cold sea breeze. His chin-length black hair blew violently against the billowing winds and he clutched his coat closer around his body in an attempt to stave off the cold. Raising his head up, he squinted his eyes to peer through the thick fog that had fallen over the once-quiet waters.

"Crazy weather, huh, Onii-chan?" a female voice called out from behind him as a particularly large swell rocked their boat. "And to think it's the middle of July."

"It is," Minato agreed, trying in vain to ward off the cold. "We've never seen such bizarre weather before. It's a meteorological phenomenon."

"And it's all centered on that island that formed from that offshore volcanic eruption?" This was all information that both siblings already knew, but his sister was probably just trying to break the silence that had fallen between them the moment they'd entered the foggy waters.

"That was just an excuse to give the public, Yukari." He once again raised his head to squint through the fog. "There was no eruption. No earthquake. No shifting of tectonic plates. One day there was open water; the next, there was an island."

"But that's impossible." His sister pointed out.

"Exactly." Minato nodded. "And that's why Mom wanted us to check it out. It's a geological phenomenon and with this strange weather centering on the island, she's very interested."

"But why send us?" Yukari complained, shuddering from the cold. "Can't she have one of her assistants do it? Mom's not even a meteorologist _or_ a geologist! She's a bioengineer for God's sake!"

"You're the one that volunteered us in the first place!" Her brother snapped. "Something about making a landmark discovery and getting the proper recognition we deserve?"

"Well, yeah!" She huffed. "We both graduated Tokyo U with top honors — the highest scores in university history — and they have us running gofer errands?"

"We _did_ only join up a few months ago," Minato reasoned. "It's only reasonable we start at the bottom. We can't rely on Mom's authority all the time."

"But they're hazing us, I tell you! Hazing!" Yukari paused in her rant to peer out into the fog. "Hey, Onii-chan? Are we getting close? Check the radar."

Minato obliged her and opened up the necessary compartment only for his eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"Yukari, kill the engine, now!"

"What? Bu—" They were both cut off as the boat suddenly slammed into solid ground, capsizing it onto the rocky beach and sending them both flying. Minato hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop several yards away. Grimacing to himself, he slowly sat up.

' _That's gonna leave a mark_.' He thought wryly. "Yukari, you oka— Ack!"

"Oof! Thanks for catching me, Onii-chan!"

"You're… welcome…" Minato heaved. "Now get… off!"

The younger Sahashi complied and hopped off, taking the opportunity to survey their surroundings. The elder sibling huffed and stood on shaky legs. He checked himself for serious injuries and to his relief, found that the worst of it was a scrape on his left leg. Shaking his head, he strode over to their wrecked boat to assess the damage.

' _Ah, crap..._ ' The young man mused as he examined a rather large gash in the boat's hull. _'I do_ not _wanna have to explain this to mom._ '

"—going ahead, Onii-chan."

"Mmkay…" He called back absentmindedly. _'Ah, she's gonna be pissed. I guess I could just blame Yukari… but...'_

Wait.

"Yukari?" Minato called out, spinning around to find his sister nowhere in sight. "YUKARI?"

"Wow!" The boy vaguely heard her voice off in the distance, beyond the foggy beach. "This place is _huge_!"

"Yukari?" Minato tried again, jogging towards her voice; grimacing as his jeans brushed against the scrape on his leg. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" The older sibling brought his gaze upward to see a vague humanoid outline through the fog, standing atop a large rock formation.

"Get down here, Yukari." The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're not ten anymore. Stop goofing off."

"I'm not goofing off!" The girl huffed, shaking her head. "We're here to survey the island, so that's what I'm doing."

"And I wonder what all that high-tech equipment we brought with us is for?" Minato retorted in a dry tone of voice. "Seriously, get down."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a minute…" Yukari mumbled. She took one last glance at their surroundings, only to freeze as her eyes landed on something below her, barely visible through the gloom.

Suddenly, a powerful gust blew through the craggy island, clearing the dense fog and revealing something… unnatural.

"Onii-chan…" Yukari breathed. "G-Get up here. Quick!"

"What are you—"

"Hurry!" She snapped, causing him to wince in surprise. "You have to see this!"

Grumbling to himself, Minato began scrambling up the rock face. After several minutes of struggling, he hauled himself up to where his sister was busy gaping down at the small canyon below.

"Alright, what is..." The boy trailed off as his eyes found what she was referring to. It was all he could do to not allow his jaw to fall off as he gaped the… _thing_ below them. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural. Hell, with its sleek, aerodynamic form, he wasn't even sure he could call it unnatural. He'd certainly never seen a man-made object so... so fundamentally _different_.

Alien. That was the only word that could possibly describe what lay before them.

"I-Is that what I think it is…?"

"I don't believe it…" Yukari whispered excitedly. "We gotta get down there!"

"Wait, don't—" Too late. The younger girl was already sliding down the canyon towards what was apparently an alien spaceship. God, he never thought he would ever use that phrase in a serious context.

"Damn it…" Taking a deep breath, Minato began to steadily climb down the rock face. By the time he reached the bottom, his sister was already eagerly running along the ship, examining every inch.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Yukari squealed. "I mean; an alien ship! Think of how many prizes we'll get for discovering it. We'll be rich! We'll be famous!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Minato urged, dusting off his coat. "Our family is already wealthy and moderately well-known. Besides, we don't even know if it's alien in origin yet."

"Oh, come on, Onii-chan!" The girl whined. "Look at it. How could it _not_ be alien?"

"I'm just being realistic." He said dryly. _'I mean, really; aliens? What's next? Magic? A secret tournament featuring the spirits of ancient heroes?'_

"Whatever." Yukari rolled her eyes and began examining the hull of the spacecraft — if it even _was_ a spacecraft.

"What're you doing now?"

"Looking for an entrance of course!" She said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The only way to prove whether or not it's an alien ship is to go inside."

"And potentially unleash a swarm of hostile life forms?" Minato retorted. "Or even worse, an extraterrestrial form of pathogen that will wipe out the human race."

"So, you admit that it's alien!"

"Yukari!"

"Oh, stop being so pessimistic, nii-chan!" Yukari huffed. "Help me find a way in!"

Minato let out a long-suffering sigh but complied nonetheless. As Yukari wandered off down the length of the ship, he approached what appeared to be the port side. Scanning the hull of the craft, his eyes landed on a small groove on the otherwise sleek surface. Furrowing his brow, Minato hesitantly brought up a hand to touch the indentation.

Only to gasp as a blue glow illuminated a rectangular pattern on the hull and disappeared into particles of light, revealing a set of steps leading into the ship.

"Ooooh! Good job, nii-chan!" Yukari's voice exclaimed from beside him, causing the man to jump in shock. "Let's go!" Without waiting for him to reply, the black-haired girl dashed further into the ship's interior.

Sighing to himself, Minato hesitantly followed her. The two siblings found themselves standing inside a long hallway, which was gradually being lit by an unknown light source. On the other end of the hall was a large door.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this…" The boy muttered, warily surveying the hall.

"This. Is. So. COOL!" Yukari squealed, acting much more like a five-year-old in a toy store than the apprentice scientist that she was. "Let's go!"

"Wait, there might be a defense system in place—" He was, of course, ignored. Yukari skipped down the hallway towards the closed door and examined it. Seeing some sort of scanning device on the right-hand side, the girl eagerly waved her hand in front of it.

With a loud hiss, the door opened, shattering any preconceived notions either sibling had on the entire matter. "Oh, my God…"

* * *

Cold. It was cold. How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Miyarian did not know. She had been sent to spread her species' wings across the stars. They all had. But something had gone wrong with the mother ship and they had been forced to evacuate. In a last-ditch attempt to preserve their mission, they had forced her and the little ones into stasis.

Did the others survive? Were her little feathers safe? Did they find a suitable planet? Miyarian did not know. She was blind. She was helpless.

It was cold. It was so _cold_.

「まさか。。。 これ何を？！」

Voices…?

 _Ba-DUM!_

「やっぱり！ お兄ちゃん！ 異星人! 異星人だ！」

「どうやって。。。? あいつは人間に似ています.」

Someone was here…? But…

「待って。。。これは。。。女？！」

「マジで? ちょ。。。ちょっと！彼女は裸だ！」

 _Ba-DUM!_

Warm… These people were… warm.

「ウフフフ。。。 お兄ちゃんはエッチスケッチワンタッチ。」

「う。。。うるさい！」

Closer… They were coming closer. She could feel their warmth. They were both so warm… But the one coming closer was simply... _radiant_.

 _Ba-DUM!_

She was awakening. She could feel it. Slowly, her eyes opened to see the bleary outline of a humanoid figure.

「お。。。起きた!」

「信じられない。。。」

The person approached the stasis chamber. She could barely make out his face as the person slowly placed his hand against the chamber walls. Her heart beating erratically, Miyarian slowly brought her hand up and placed it against his.

In a shower of light, the chamber walls dissolved and the lavender-haired woman came tumbling out. Surprised, the man instinctively caught her and gently lowered her to the ground. Miyarian gazed up at the man whose arms she lay in. Their eyes met and she felt her chest constrict.

By the Maker… She could hardly breathe…!

「だ。。。大丈夫？」

"C-Computer…" The woman choked out, prompting both humans to blink at the completely alien language.

" _Analyzing linguistic patterns,"_ a mechanized voice echoed throughout the chamber and causing both of her companions to glance up in alarm. " _Analysis complete. Language identified as 'Japanese'. Initiating translation protocols."_

"What was that?" the man exclaimed warily. "I hope she didn't just activate a defense system."

"No..." Miyarian shuddered at the sound of his voice. "I didn't."

Both humans stared down at her in shock. "O-Onii-chan, did she just speak Japanese?"

"I… I think she's using some kind of technology to translate our speech," the boy murmured.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl's brow furrowed in confusion. "Your face is really red and you're breathing erratically."

"Crap, don't tell me she's having a bad reaction to our atmosphere."

' _Oh, I'm reacting alright..._ ' She could barely string together that coherent thought. All she could focus on was the person in front of her.

"Hey, stay with me!" The man exclaimed. "What can we do? Tell us how to help you!"

"Help... me…?" Of course he wanted to help her. After all, he was Warm, wasn't he?

"Please, there must be something I can do!"

"There is… one thing…"

"Tell me, I'll do anything."

"Very well…" The boy stiffened in shock as she gently placed both hands on his face. It was all he could do not to gape in shock as she brought their lips together in a kiss.

She tasted sweet, were his vague thoughts as the alien woman deepened their kiss. Then, out of nowhere, a brilliant light burst forth from the woman's back and illuminated the entire room. Miyarian's eyes gently fluttered shut as she felt indescribable warmth flooding her body.

Yukari watched in awe as wings made of pure, iridescent light erupted from the lavender-haired woman's back. The wings slowly curled around the two individuals before her, enveloping them in brilliant, dancing light.

Then, the woman pulled back and the light faded away. "My heart is yours from this day forth, my Ashikabi," she whispered before collapsing in Minato's arms. "Forever and ever…"

The two humans could only gape at her in stunned silence. The slow rise and fall of her chest as well as the small, contented smile on her face told them that she had stabilized, at least. But that alone did not remove the sheer shock of what had just occurred.

"...What just happened?"

"Onii-chan just made out with an alien…" Yukari whispered, desperately fishing through her pockets for her phone. "I gotta tell mom. She's gonna have alien grandchildren!"

Minato just sighed and gazed down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He allowed his gaze to drift towards the small smile on her face and — unbidden to him — smiled as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Another plot bunny. I just recently got into Sekirei. I know, I know, late to the party. Sue me.**

 **I have horrible commitment issues, so, don't expect too much out of this.**

 **So, yeah. Minato and Yukari replace Minaka and Tamaki. They've both graduated from Tokyo U and work underneath their mother in an unnamed organization. Minaka is mysteriously absent from their lives. (Meaning I don't want to deal with his bullshit.)**

 **If I do end up continuing this, you can expect hijinks to ensue.**

 **The Japanese in this chapter is not important and is only used to illustrate that Miya doesn't understand what they're saying. But if you REALLY want a translation, here's a rough one.**

 **M — I don't believe it. What is this?!**

 **Y — I was right! Onii-chan, aliens! They're aliens!**

 **M — But how…? This person looks human.**

 **Y — Wait… I-It's... a woman?!**

 **M — Seriously?! W-Wait… She's naked!**

 **Y — Ufufufu… Onii-chan is a pervert. (It's an expression)**

 **M — S-Shut up!**

…

…

 **...**

 **M — S-She's waking up!**

 **Y — Incredible…**

…

…

 **...**

 **M — A-Are you okay?**

 **Like I said, it's a rough translation at best. I'm no expert at Japanese. It's just there to bring the point home.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. If you like this, check out my other works.**

 **Your King**


	2. Miya

"So, let me get this straight..." Minato sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're a member of an alien race called 'Sekirei' that — due to a bizarre genetic quirk — is able to breed with practically any sentient life form."

"To put it bluntly; yes." Miyarian nodded.

The lavender-haired woman sat across from them and calmly took a sip of the tea Yukari had brought for lunch. Currently dressed in Minato's oversized coat, the alien woman looked absolutely ridiculous, but was still somehow able to give off an air of sophistication and elegance. The trio was currently situated in a common area of the ship, apparently meant for recreation.

"I must say," the lavenderette said appreciatively. "This beverage is divine. What do you call it?"

"Er, green tea…?" Yukari smiled sheepishly.

"And that's despite our species having completely different evolutionary paths?" Minato prodded, trying to get them back on track. "The fact that your body structure is humanoid is shocking enough, but you practically look human yourself!"

"And I would say that _you_ look like a _Sekirei_." The woman gave him an amused smile. "You'd be surprised. Most intelligent life ends up taking a humanoid shape. It is an ideal structure for the crafting of tools and the eventual rising of civilization."

"I suppose," the boy murmured. "You also said something about a bond forming between us from that… kiss?"

He couldn't help but flush when he thought about it. That had been his first kiss, after all. And it had been with a gorgeous woman! He'd finally graduated from complete-loser-virgin to just a regular-virgin. That particular train of thought did not improve his mood as he thought it would. In fact, it may have had the opposite effect…

"Yes." The purple-haired woman smiled at him warmly, causing his already flushed face to turn tomato-red. "You are my Ashikabi; my destined one."

"Destined one?" Yukari squealed. "So, that kiss was like a marriage ceremony!"

"M-Marriage?!"

"Actually, that is quite accurate." The other woman nodded. "In a process known as _winging_ , a Sekirei and their chosen Ashikabi exchange genetic information; generally through a kiss. This forms a kind of psychic bond between them; tying them together physically, mentally and emotionally — forever and ever."

"That's so romantic!" Yukari cried out. Her face settled into an eager grin. "So, what happens now? Are you gonna _breed_ with Onii-chan?"

"Y-Yukari!" Minato choked, a scandalized look on his rapidly reddening face.

"Eventually." Miyarian nodded, prompting the boy to begin sputtering at the utter nonchalance in her voice. She spoke as though that were a given! "But before that can happen, I must ensure the safety of my little feathers."

"Ah, that's right!" Yukari exclaimed, pumping her fist excitedly. "First, we gotta take care of the eggs and embryos! Then, you can start breeding with my brother, Miya-chan!"

"Yukari!" Minato snapped. If his face had been red before, then it was positively _glowing_ right now.

"Miya… chan?" It seemed the purple-haired woman had chosen to focus on the wrong part of Yukari's statement. Minato wasn't sure if he should be happy about this or exasperated. Maybe both. "I assume that _Miya_ is a shorthand term for myself. But what is this _'chan'_ you speak of…?"

"It's a term of endearment." The man sighed before turning to glare at his sibling, who simply pouted at him in return. "But it's also considered rude to use it with someone you've just met."

"I do not particularly mind." The woman assured him. "If you would, please feel free to do the same. We are bonded, after all."

"Right… I'll keep that in mind, Miya-san," Minato said, still finding the whole psychic-bond-thing a little hard to take in. But, hey. If he had to be bonded to someone, he supposed he should be grateful that it was with a beautiful woman. "You said something about your fellow Sekirei. The ones still in stasis?"

"Yes." Miya nodded, somewhat sadly. "With our given situation, I must assume and prepare for the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Our home planet had long since grown uninhabitable," the lavenderette explained. "It is the reason we began exploring the galaxy in the first place — to find a new home. The other sentient life forms we've come across were simply too primitive to peacefully coexist with, so we have been searching for _years_. The flagship that carried this small cruiser we're standing in was the culmination of my species' history. The fact that this vessel reached your planet _alone_ means that our presence here was a last-ditch attempt at preserving that history."

"But… that would mean…"

"The 108 individuals on this ship may very well be the last of my species," Miya murmured, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling and more importantly, the stars above. Seeing her quiet distress, Minato felt a sudden impulse that, normally, he would never have followed. But seeing the shimmering of her eyes compelled him to act.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Minato found himself holding her hand in his. The look of surprise his female companions threw him said that they had not been expecting it either. He knew that there were no words he could give her that could possibly comfort her. But then again, no words were needed. The gentle squeeze of her hand and the small, grateful smile on Miya's face told him that he'd done the right thing.

"But… what now?" It seemed that even the ever-exuberant Yukari was sobered at the thought of an entire race of people going extinct.

"I must make efforts to protect the little ones," Miya said quietly, turning to face them both. "I can tell that the two of you are exceptional individuals, even with my nonexistent knowledge of your species. So, tell me; how would your people react to extraterrestrial life suddenly appearing on your planet?"

The two siblings glanced at each other before simultaneously turning pale. _Not well_ was the general thought in both their minds. Every Hollywood sci-fi movie **ever** pointed towards war or inhumane treatment of the foreign visitors and seeing the vulnerable state of the Sekirei, the later was the most likely outcome.

The mental image of Miya being strapped to a table and dissected caused a cold pit to form in Minato's stomach.

"Onii-chan…" Yukari whispered urgently.

"I know," he muttered, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"From your reactions, I take it the answer is far from ideal." Miya nodded solemnly.

"What do we do?" His sister squeaked fearfully. "If _we_ of all people could find them, _anyone_ could!"

"This ship is equipped with a cloaking device," the lavender-haired alien told them. "But that is only a temporary solution. If my people are to survive on this planet, we will need to make efforts to… blend in. To hide in plain sight."

"But your people are all either eggs or embryos." Minato pointed out.

"The ship is equipped with a means of accelerating the gestation process as well as the growth of children, but…" Miya grimaced. "It was always an unspoken taboo. The process was a subject of immense controversy to my people. But I'm afraid we won't have much of a choice…"

"Let's just hold off on that for a minute," Minato broke in. "If you're planning on blending into society, you're gonna need identification and housing. You'll need a source of income and a means to provide for yourselves; all things none of us are going to be capable of providing."

The alien woman could only bite her lip as more and more holes were being poked into her already threadbare plans.

"Then, what do we do, Onii-chan?" Yukari asked quietly.

"We…" He paused for a moment and took a calming breath. "We need help."

"And who would be willing to provide aid to us, my Ashikabi?" Miya murmured solemnly.

Minato didn't answer immediately. He stared at the ground at his feet for several long moments before finally raising his head to meet her gaze. "I'll call Mom."

"Your mother?" the alien woman blinked at him in surprise. "Why your mother?"

"Our mom is a famous geneticist," Yukari explained, perking up. "She specializes in bioengineering and is a real bigwig in the scientific community. If anyone can help us, it's Mom."

"We can trust her, Miya," Minato said reassuringly. His little sister did not miss the lack of honorific in his statement and quickly hid a grin. "Mom likes to play the role of tough, no-nonsense woman, but at heart, she's a big softie. She also has connections that will be immensely helpful to us."

Miya stared at them for several moments before nodding. "If she has your trust, then she has mine."

Smiling gratefully, Minato withdrew his smartphone and dialed a number he knew by heart. Now, the only problem was getting out of this with his health intact. He was pretty sure his mother would _not_ be pleased that he was apparently married to an alien.

As the dial tone rang, he vaguely reconsidered whether or not this was a good idea. When he walked off to get a better signal, Yukari turned towards their alien companion and gave her a strange smile.

"Now, while we wait for Onii-chan..." She grinned, her eyes locking onto the lavender-haired woman's chest peeking through Minato's coat. "Let's play for a while, Miya-chan. I wanna get a good look at you..."

Miya blinked as the girl began stalking towards her, the ravenette's hands twitching in anticipation. "Play?" she parroted, a look of confusion taking shape on her face.

Yukari's only answer was to let out a perverse giggle.

* * *

Sahashi Takami could not be described as an easygoing woman. From the day she first entered a laboratory, she had been clawing her way up — making enormous strides in the scientific community and leaving a blazing trail in her wake. Many would call her a cold and ruthless person.

And for a time, many would have been right. But all of that changed the day her first child had been born. The first time Takami held her son in her arms, something had stirred within her. He had been the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

But he had been so… _fragile_. Minato had entered this world far earlier than anyone had been expecting. He'd been such a tiny thing. For months afterward Takami had been forced to watch over him from behind a glass window as he struggled to live and for a time, she feared her baby wouldn't make it.

The woman had spent nearly every waking moment watching him and praying to whatever gods that would listen for his safety. Then one day, as though in answer to her prayers, he had finally opened his eyes and smiled at her. The sight of it had brought her to tears and instilled a deep-seated protectiveness in her.

For the first few years of his life, she hardly let him out of her sight; taking him wherever she went. The same could be said of her daughter, Yukari, when she was born a year later. Most called Takami overbearing, but her children were her single greatest priority in life. And as a result of this, her children had been exposed to the world of science ever since they were young children.

It was of little surprise when Minato expressed his desire to follow in her footsteps. Her son had displayed an incredible intelligence ever since boyhood and with Minato aiming to become a scientist, Yukari was quick to follow. She had always adored her elder brother despite his timid nature — something Takami was eternally grateful for.

Smiling slightly to herself, Takami glanced to her right, where a picture of her small family sat upon her desk. It featured her children wearing matching caps and gowns — a beaming smile on each of their faces. Watching them graduate from her alma mater had been one of proudest days of her life; matched only by the first time she saw them walk into the office wearing their lab coats.

Takami was broken out of her reminiscing by the sound of her phone ringing. Sighing to herself, she hoped it wasn't Takehito calling to complain about another problem in whatever it was he was working on nowadays.

Seeing the name on her caller ID, her mood brightened slightly. She brought the device to her ear and answered in a light tone. "Minato!" She smiled. "How's the survey going? I'm surprised there's reception on the island."

" _Er, yeah…_ " Her son said in an awkward tone of voice. " _The survey… About that…"_

Her mood dropped. "Minato…" Takami said lowly. "What happened?"

" _We kinda... capsized_ _onto the island and ended up damagingmostoftheequipment._ " Minato said this so quickly, she could barely understand what he said. " _The boat is also wrecked. It won't be seaworthy any time soon._ "

"Are you two okay? You're not hurt are you? What about Yukari?" The white-haired woman was already reaching for her office phone to call in a rescue team.

" _I'm fine, Mom_. _And Yukari's as gung-ho as ever._ "

"Good." Takami relaxed slightly. "So, then? Why are you just now calling? What have you been doing for the past few hours?"

" _That's what I wanted to talk to you about,_ " he admitted. " _Mom… We found something here. Something incredible._ "

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

" _I can't talk about it over the phone._ " Takami blinked at the seriousness in his voice. " _This is extremely sensitive information. You need to see this for yourself._ "

"I can't just leave, Minato," she said with a small frown. "I have obligations."

" _Please, Mom. Trust me on this. You know I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was completely serious."_

He had a point. Her son knew her well. "Alright. I'll get a team together and meet you on the island."

" _No!_ " There was a noticeable hitch in Minato's voice when he said this. " _Please, come alone._ "

"Alone?" Takami repeated. "Minato, what the hell is going on over there? You're acting like this is some sort of conspiracy."

" _I can't explain, Mom. Please, believe me._ "

The woman sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily but nodded regardless. "Alright. I'll be there. Alone."

" _Thanks, Mom. Oh, could you also bring a spare set of your clothes?_ "

"My clothes? What the hell do you— You know what? Fine. But you're gonna have a _lot_ of explaining to do when I get there."

" _Thanks. I better go before— YUKARI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Takami brought the phone away from her ear as Minato shouted the last part of his sentence.

"Minato?"

" _Oh, calm down, Onii-chan._ " She could vaguely hear her daughter's voice on the other end. " _You'll have plenty of time to try them out yourself later._ "

" _T-That's not— You can't just—"_ Minato began sputtering and she could easily imagine the blush on his face.

" _Is this a common Earth custom?"_ A third, unfamiliar voice asked, causing Takami's eyebrows to shoot upwards. " _Where I'm from, the groping of breasts is a rather… intimate gesture_."

" _Ugh!_ " Her son made a strangled noise of frustration. " _I'm sorry, Mom. I gotta go. Please, be here soon. I'll explain everything when you arrive._ " With a click, the call ended and Takami could only stare at her phone in astonishment.

Just what the hell was going on over there?!

* * *

 **A/N: This is highly unusual. I don't normally update this soon. I don't even update on a regular basis. But then again, these are shorter chapters than what I usually write.**

 **I decided to leave the terms "Sekirei" and "Ashikabi" unchanged to avoid confusion. Miya's "original" name is Miyarian because it sounds alien enough while still being somewhat recognizable.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad that 7% of you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's to many more!**

 **\- Your King**


	3. Transient Fireworks

" _ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MARRIED TO AN ALIEN?!**_ "

Minato winced at the sheer volume of his mother's voice. Gingerly rubbing his abused ears, he grimaced. "It's a bit more complicated than that…"

"I would hope so!" Takami snapped. She turned her glare towards the lavender-haired woman calmly sitting at his side. "And you! What were you thinking kissing my son? What if he contracts an alien form of pathogen? The same goes for _you_ , too! Neither of our immune systems has developed a resistance to the other's diseases. The two of you could be dead within the week!"

"Please, relax," Miya said calmly. The woman was now wearing the spare set of clothing Takami had brought with her; consisting of a simple T-shirt and jeans. Surprisingly enough, they fit rather well; as the two women were of similar height and size — give or take a few centimeters. The only article that seemed out-of-place on her was Minato's coat, which Miya had refused to part with.

"As a space-faring race," the lavenderette continued. "The Sekirei have long-since prepared for the inevitability of interplanetary contamination. Minato has told me that our medical capabilities far surpass anything your species has yet devised and I have already taken precautionary measures to ensure our safety. It is literally impossible for either of us to contract the other's illnesses."

The white-haired woman rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation but dropped the matter. For now, at least. Sighing to herself, Takami took a moment to gaze at her surroundings. An _alien spaceship_. Part of her was cynically trying to dismantle anything she'd witnessed since arriving on the island as some kind of elaborate hoax. Another part of her was dancing in giddy excitement at the discovery of extraterrestrial life. _Sentient_ life at that!

As she examined the room, her gaze fell on the slumped form of her daughter. Yukari was collapsed on the ground with a large bump on her head which Takami could easily imagine smoke rising from.

"...And what happened to Yukari?"

"Ah." Miya smiled serenely. "Your daughter decided to take some rather… inappropriate actions towards my person. I just politely showed her the error of her ways."

Minato and his mother simultaneously sighed. "Again, I'm sorry." He expressed with a deep bow.

"Yes, I apologize as well." Takami also bowed. "I don't know where she gets it from."

"Ufufu…" the lavenderette giggled. "It is no trouble at all. I will simply need to teach her some… discipline."

Minato felt a cold chill riding down his spines as Miya smiled. Takami, on the other hand, merely sighed. "Right…" She grunted. "So, let me try and puzzle together everything you've just told me. You and 107 other individuals — all of whom are either in zygotic or embryonic states — crash-landed onto this planet. You may very well be the last of your species and in order to survive; you need to assimilate yourselves into our society."

"Don't forget the alien marriage ceremony." Yukari moaned from her spot on the floor, still clutching her head.

Takami's eyebrow twitched. "Yes," she continued. "And since your species has an incredible gender imbalance, you've evolved to be capable of breeding with any bipedal sentient life forms. Your kind will then form a psychic bond with your chosen partners and form life-pairings. And you just so happened to bond with my son."

"That about sums it up," Miya said with a small nod.

"I see." Takami's eyes narrowed. "Minato, Yukari. Get up. We're leaving."

"What?!" Yukari's head snapped up, staring up at their mother incredulously. Minato likewise looked at her in shock and even Miya seemed taken aback.

"You heard me!" She snapped. "Do you have any idea what will happen when people start finding out about this? There are people out there that would do _anything_ to get their hands on these aliens and their technology. I'm not letting our family get involved with something like this."

"But, Mom…!"

"Don't argue with me, Yukari!" The white-haired woman hissed. The girl flinched beneath her mother's death glare and grit her teeth.

Takami waited for her to slowly make her way to her side before turning to glare at the silent alien woman. "You people are dangerous," she said bluntly. "Don't get me wrong. I have no intention of turning you in. I sympathize with your people's plight, but don't think for a second that sympathy alone is enough for me to risk my family for you."

"...I understand…" Miya said softly.

Takami nodded stiffly before turning on her heel. "Let's go." Yukari threw her one, last, pleading look before following after.

"I-I can't…"

The entire room fell silent as Takami turned to her eldest. Minato stood next to the lavender-haired alien woman, his face cast downward.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't just leave," Minato said quietly, still refusing to meet her gaze.

"Minato, come here. _Now_."

" _No._ " He spoke more forcefully this time, his hands clenching into fists. Takami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all times for her son to grow a backbone, it had to be _now_?!

"Minato, do you understand the ramifications of trying to help these people?" she snapped. "There are crazies out there that will stop at _nothing_ to get to them. I know. I've _met_ them. And what do you think they'll do to you when they find out you've been harboring them; especially now that you've bonded to one?"

"I know that!" Minato shouted, raising his head to meet her glare head-on. "But even so, I can't just walk away."

"And why not?! Because this damn alien decided to plant one on you?! Is that really all it takes to risk your life for her?!"

"Of course not!" He snapped. "I would have done the same even if we'd never been bonded. Mom, when I look at her, all I see is someone with no one to turn to and nowhere else to go."

"Minato..." Miya hesitantly reached over and took his hand in hers. Feeling him squeeze it for reassurance, she gave him a warm smile.

"You always taught me to give my all," Minato said; his voice quiet, but firm. "To never walk away just because things look bleak. These people, they… they need our help, Mom. Even if I'm powerless. Even if there's little I can actually do... I can't just turn my back on them."

The room fell silent for several tense moments until…

"Onii-chan, when did you get so cool?!" Yukari cried out, rushing over and glomping her brother to the floor.

"Ack! Y-Yukari, get off…! You're too heavy…"

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"W-What? N-No! Of course not!"

Meanwhile, Takami could only stare at her son in wonder. This was the first time he had ever stood up to her. Sure, there had been instances in the past where he had weaseled a concession out of her, but this had been the first time he had ever outright _opposed_ her. And despite herself, she couldn't help but feel the familiar sensation of pride bubbling within her chest. Leave it to Minato to declare himself the defender of an entire alien race. Honestly. This wasn't a manga, you know...

"Mom…?"

"It feels like just yesterday I was bouncing you on my lap…" she said quietly. "Then, I blinked and now you're all grown up…"

"Mom… Does that mean…?"

"Yes." Takami sighed, shaking her head in bemusement. "I'll do what I can to help. Despite the logical side of my brain screaming at me to do the contrary." She paused and turned to stare at Miya. "Just know this," her voice turned positively glacial. "If something happens to my son, I will never forgive you. I will hunt you down and dissect you myself. Do you understand?"

"Completely." The other woman nodded solemnly. "I swear to you, I will protect him with my life. That is what it means to be Sekirei."

The two stared each other in the eye for several moments before Takami nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer. "This is going to be a lot of work…" she murmured. "I'll need to secure the island to keep any nosy civilians out. I know some guys in the Diet that can push for travel around the island to be restricted if I provide them some sufficient data to support it. It won't solve all of our problems, but it should buy us some time at least..."

"We also need to get Miya-chan some human identification," Yukari pointed out.

"That's true," Takami muttered before turning to the lavenderette in question. "You said this ship has a cloaking system, right? Will we be able to find it again if you leave?"

"So long as I am with you; yes." Miya nodded.

"What about the language barrier?" Minato questioned. "This ship is what's translating all of your speech, isn't it?"

"There are portable solutions," she assured him. "Remember, this ship was made with interspecies communication in mind."

"Perfect," Takami nodded absentmindedly, her mind racing for solutions to their many problems. "We're gonna need to make preparations if we intend on staying here for extended periods of time. She's also going to need her own clothes, so we might as well try to get Miya acclimated to Earth while we're at it."

"Which means…" Yukari grinned, prompting Minato to groan.

Miya cocked her head in confusion at their opposite reactions. "What?"

"Shopping!" The youngest sibling cried out, while her brother simply sighed. "Just wait till you see everything Tokyo has to offer, Miya-chan!"

The alien woman could only blink as Yukari began dragging her off in the direction of Takami's boat. "Is it too late to regret my decision?" Minato asked dryly as he followed them at a more sedate pace.

"A man never goes back on his word, Minato," Takami said sternly, though the smirk on her face ruined the illusion.

The man just groaned.

* * *

The next day, after taking a night to rest at home, the trio of Minato, Yukari and Miya went out on the town.

As it turned out, shopping with Miya and Yukari was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, he got to see the look of wonder on Miya's face as she took in the majesty that was Tokyo. Having spent nearly her entire life aboard one ship or another, this was her first experience in any urban environment. All the sights, sounds and smells were a real novelty to the lavenderette.

On the other hand, it also meant that he had to sit around as the two women went from store to store. It seemed shopping was an activity enjoyed by all females; regardless of species. And being the sole male of their group, Yukari had forced all of their bags on him despite Miya's insistence that she could carry everything herself.

" _On Earth, it's a man's job to carry the bags, Miya-chan! Don't take away Onii-chan's manhood!_ " That had been Yukari's excuse and Miya had believed her. The look of earnest comprehension on her face had been utterly adorable and Minato simply didn't have the heart to refute the statement.

Thankfully, their mother had declined to join them; instead making the proper arrangements they would need to fall off the radar for a few months. He wasn't sure he could handle any more than he was already saddled with.

The novelty of seeing Miya dressed up in trendy outfits had worn off after the first hour of playing judge and Minato was quickly growing weary. When Miya suggested they take a break, he had nearly dropped to his knees in appreciation for her kind heart.

"My arms..." Minato quietly moaned as he massaged his abused muscles.

"Stop being such a wimp, Onii-chan." Yukari sniffed. "Remember, this is all for your wife's sake. Man up!"

"She's not my wife, Yukari..." he grumbled to himself.

"But you wish she was," she whispered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "And who wouldn't? Look at her!"

He did so and honestly, he couldn't exactly refute her. With her long, lavender hair, wine-colored eyes and milky-white skin, Miya was certainly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The new clothes that Yukari had picked out for her only seemed to enhance her natural beauty and Minato had to admit that his sister had very a good fashion sense.

The lavenderette now wore a white, v-neck blouse and a pair of black leggings. Perched on her face was a pair of debonair sunglasses and sitting atop her head was an admittedly adorable-looking beret. Finishing off her outfit was a pair of black, heeled boots and around her neck was a black, metallic object disguised as a choker. Apparently it was some kind of communications device that allowed her to speak Japanese.

The woman in question was currently gazing about her surroundings in wonder. The trio was currently sitting on the veranda of a popular cafe in Tokyo's shopping district.

"Enjoying yourself?" Minato questioned, taking a sip of his beverage.

"This city is enormous," Miya said, gazing down at the people below. "And the people are all bustling about every which way. I'll admit; it's a bit much to take in."

"Now that you mention it..." He frowned, gazing down at the busy streets. "It does seem busier than usual. I wonder what's going on."

"Ah, about that..." Yukari hummed. "I was talking to the clerk at the last store we went to. Apparently there's going to be a matsuri tonight."

"A matsuri?" the lavenderette repeated curiously.

"A traditional Japanese festival," Minato explained. "They typically have games where you can win prizes and lots of great food."

"We should totally go!" Yukari exclaimed eagerly.

"I'm already exhausted as it is, Yukari." Her brother retorted.

"But it'll be a great experience for Miya-chan!" She countered before quickly leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "We're gonna be on that island for months at a time. Who knows when the next time we'll be able to attend one is." Yukari's face split into a wide grin. "Besides, don't you want to see what Miya-chan looks like in a yukata?"

Blinking slightly, Minato glanced at their companion, only to flush at the mental image he received in return. He quickly looked away, only to come face-to-face with Yukari's smug grin.

"I'll take that as a ' _yes_ '," she said triumphantly. Her brother just scowled in response.

"I'd like to see it." Miya's voice broke them out of their little spat. Minato turned and — seeing the small smile on her face — knew that he had lost. There was no way he could argue against Miya's heartfelt desire to learn and explore.

"Well, if you want to go..." He said, pretending he didn't see Yukari laughing at him out of the corner of his eye. "We'll drop our stuff off at the apartment and see if there are any rentals available."

"Alright!" Yukari cheered, leaping to her feet. "Let's go!"

As the two women made their way to the exit, Minato just sighed and — after making sure he had everything — followed them.

* * *

Standing outside a small traditional clothing store, Minato glanced at his watch. _7:30_. The store would be open until about 11 — thanks to the special occasion — so that gave them about 3 hours to explore the festival before they had to return their yukatas. He himself had just picked a simple one with a green and white design.

"Wait till you get a look of this, Onii-chan!" Yukari's voice called out from behind him. Turning around, he saw her standing in the doorway with a wide grin on her face. She currently wore a charming yukata that had alternating dark-blue and turquoise stripes.

"Yukari?" He questioned and her grin simply grew even wider.

"Presenting the one, the only…" His sister stepped aside to reveal their lavender-haired companion in all her glory. "Miya-chan!"

Minato's breath was stolen away the moment he laid eyes on her. He had always known that the woman was beautiful, but the sight before him was simply otherworldly. Her chosen yukata was violet in color, with delicate, white floral patterns dancing along the seams. Her long, lavender hair had been tied into an elegant bun with a floral kanzashi hairpin, leaving her slender neck exposed. Her pale skin seemed to _glow_ beneath the early evening lighting as she fidgeted beneath his gaze.

"...Don't stare so much..." Miya whispered as she averted her eyes; a blush making its way onto her face.

"Oh!" Minato squeaked out. "S-Sorry! It's just… you look beautiful…"

"Ah…" She smiled at him shyly. "Thank you…"

"Doesn't she look great?" Yukari enthused. "It's like she was born to wear traditional clothes!"

"You can say that again," he muttered before shaking his head. "Anyway, the festival is mostly taking place in the town square, near the park. We've got two hours before the fireworks start, so let's make the most of it."

"Fireworks?" Miya repeated as the trio began making their way towards the square.

"Oh, you're gonna love them!" Yukari exclaimed happily. "They're these explosives we shoot off into the sky, where they burst into hundreds of different colors!"

"That sounds lovely," the alien woman said with an eager smile. They eventually arrived at the festival and Miya had nearly been overwhelmed by the atmosphere. The sheer number of people in attendance was easily double anything she had already seen that day. The trio went around from stall to stall, simply enjoying themselves. Minato had quickly discovered that he was quite skilled at festival games. He'd managed to win Miya a teddy bear, but Yukari had gotten upset because she wanted one as well. So, he'd been forced to go find another stand to get something for his little sister.

He was in for a surprise; however, as he it seemed that the person manning the stall recognized him. "Sahashi, is that you?"

Blinking in surprise, Minato furrowed his brow for a few moments before his eyes widened in shock. "Yasaka-san?!"

"That's me! Long time no see, Sahashi!" The other man grinned at him.

"Minato?" Miya cocked her head in confusion. "Do you know this person?"

"Oho?" Yasaka eyed the lavender-haired beauty appreciatively. "Damn, Sahashi! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yasaka!" Minato flushed in embarrassment.

Yukari on the other hand, just rolled her eyes and stared at the man contemptuously. "That idiot's name is Yasaka," the girl said imperiously. She had never been fond of Yasaka; seeing him as being unworthy of her brother's time. "He _used_ to be our classmate and Onii-chan's friend; though I have no idea why."

"Oh? Does that mean you work in the same field?"

"Ah, 'fraid not," Yasaka shook his head. "I just couldn't keep up with him, y'know? The guy's a certified genius, after all."

"I'm hardly a genius," Minato retorted. "Besides, Yukari did just as well as I did."

"Onii-chan…" Yukari sighed. "I may have broken the record for the highest scores in history, but you _destroyed_ it. Not even _I_ can keep up with you sometimes. Face it, you're a genius."

"That's quite impressive, Minato," Miya said, apparently seeing her Ashikabi in a new light.

"It's really not," he insisted.

Yasaka just shook his head in bemusement at his old friend's constant humility. Honestly, it wouldn't hurt to brag every now and then! "I don't think I caught your name, Miss."

"Ah, that's right." Miya gave him a polite bow, just as she'd been taught. "My name is Miya. I am Minato's wife."

The silence that followed was absolutely stifling and in the background, a newspaper blew past them.

"Miya!" Minato cried out, his face turning tomato-red.

"S-Sahashi!" Yasaka yelped. "When did this happen?!"

"Just yesterday, in fact," Miya said, placing a hand against her cheek and blushing at the memory of their first kiss. "Minato was absolutely wonderful…"

"M-Miya!"

"Sahashi, you lucky bastard!"

Yukari, meanwhile, simply laughed at her brother's misfortune. Eventually, they managed to escape from Yasaka's furious questioning. Yukari still wanted a teddy bear, however, so Minato was forced to find yet another stall in a meager attempt to placate her. Sometime later, they began to feel the crowd shifting in one direction. All around them, they heard people chattering. _"Hey I think the fireworks are starting!"_ and _"Let's hurry up and get a good spot!"_

"They're starting!" Yukari exclaimed, an excited expression taking shape on her face. "Let's go!" She grabbed both of her companions by the hand and began dragging them off. Minato just sighed and followed her lead. Eventually, they came across a secluded spot near the park.

"Yukari, why are we so far away?" Miya questioned.

"You'll see in a bit," his sister said, but her voice sounded far too sly for Minato's liking. Turning to glare at her, he spoke in a low voice.

"Yukari…"

"Oh, look at the time!" She cried, glancing down at a nonexistent watch. "I forgot to take care of that _thing_! I need to go now!"

"What thing?" Minato asked, his voice deadpan.

"Y'know," Yukari prompted, waving her hands wildly. "That _thing_."

"If you have an errand you need to run, we can help you take care of it." Miya offered.

" _NO!_ Er… I mean… It's fine, Miya-chan." She chuckled. "It's a private matter. You two stay here! I'll meet you at home!"

Yukari threw him a glare that clearly read 'don't screw up!' before taking off down the street; her geta sandals _clip-clopping_ as she ran. Minato just stared after her with a deadpan look on his face until she finally rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. Shaking his head, he sighed slightly.

"Well, let's find somewhere to sit," he said quietly. "The fireworks will be starting soon."

The two entered a small clearing in the park. It was devoid of people, most of the festival-goers having stayed in the square to view the light show. Minato found a grassy spot and laid a small blanket down upon it. Gingerly, Miya took a seat next to him and the two sat in silence for several moments.

"Minato? What exactly are we looking—" She was cut off as the first of the fireworks shot up into the sky with a loud whistle. When it finally reached the top of its arc, it burst into a thousand particles of light. The sky lit up. All around them, ear-piercing sounds followed by brilliant explosions of red and green shone against the navy sky. As the initial explosions faded, the cinders of the first fireworks glistened gently as they floated down to the ground like feathers of gold.

Then, the fireworks started flying in consecutive groups, and the sky was completely illuminated as a myriad of colors painted the night sky like a canvas. Soon enough, the night air began to smell of smoke and Minato's ears were ringing from all the bangs and crackles. He turned to his companion to see Miya gazing up at the sky with a look of awe on her face.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It is," he agreed. Miya quickly shook her head.

"Not just this," she said, gazing up at the illuminated sky. "This whole planet is beautiful. The things I've seen... the places I've been... the people I've met… They're all so beautiful."

"Miya?"

"When I first awoke," the lavenderette continued. "All I wanted was to survive on this foreign planet I found myself on. All that mattered was survival. But seeing this? Seeing how beautiful your world is? I want to be a part of it. This beautiful world you call Earth."

"I'm glad," Minato smiled.

"Thank you," Miya said quietly, turning to face him; her eyes unfathomable. "For everything. You could have just walked away, and been done with us. But you didn't. I can never thank you enough for that. I'm glad... to have you as my Ashikabi."

Minato felt a slight twinge in his heart as she said this. "Miya…" he said, averting his gaze. "You shouldn't hold me in such high regard." He grimaced slightly. "Everything I said back on the ship was true. I _am_ powerless. There is nothing I can truly do that can help you. I don't think I can ever be worthy of being your soul mate."

"Minato…" Miya gently took his hand in hers and lifted it to her breast.

"W-What are you...?"

"Can you feel it?" She whispered. "The pounding of my heart? Whenever I'm with you, it won't stop racing. When you smile, I feel like I'm flying; and when we kiss, I feel an indescribable feeling of warmth flooding through my body."

"Miya…"

"We Sekirei are beings of love and happiness." She continued. "And meeting you was the happiest moment of my life, Minato. So, don't say you aren't worthy. No matter what else happens, know that I love you; I always will."

Before he could say a word, she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. For the second time, the two kissed and once again, wings of light burst forth from Miya's back. The first time they kissed, he had been too shocked to properly respond.

This was not the case this time. Gently, he brought a hand to cup her cheek as his other hand wrapped around her waist. Miya eagerly responded by throwing both arms over his shoulders. After several heart-stopping moments, the two pulled away.

"Forever and ever." She whispered. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, merely sitting together; enjoying the other's presence. And although the future before them may be full of trials, one thing was certain. They would never forget that night together beneath the fireworks.

* * *

 **A/N: Argh mah gawd! Too much feels! This chapter was a bit longer than the others. Be grateful, plebs!**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy this so much. As you can tell, I'm a big fan of Miya. She's so purty! I've always loved the** _ **yamato nadeshiko**_ **archetype.**

 **And yes, the chapter title is a reference to the Naruto Shippuden ending _Utakata Hanabi_.**

 **Yukari is an excellent wingman.** **And yes, Yasaka is the " _Seo_ " to Minato's " _Takehito_ ".**

 **Make sure to leave a comment in the box below and as always, thanks for reading.**

 **\- Your King**


	4. Procedure X

It was nearly a week after their shopping excursion into Tokyo before the Sahashi family had been able to return to the island. Takami had come up with some cock and bull story about how Minato and Yukari had injured themselves on their survey of the island and had an old college friend inside the hospital falsify some records to coincide with her story.

After citing this falsified documentation with some contacts within the National Diet, the Japanese government had restricted all travel near the island until such a time it was deemed safe and Takami had been placed in charge of doing exactly that. This had effectively halted any risk of a curious civilian getting too close (at least for the time being) as well as given the family a perfectly reasonable excuse to be seen coming and going from the island.

As the family of three followed Miya further into the ship, Minato could only shake his head at the amount of power his mother so casually wielded. Honestly. Shady contacts? Falsifying information? Backdoor agreements? It sounded like a bad spy thriller.

The group eventually entered a large chamber filled with rows upon rows of stasis chambers forming a ring around the room. At the center of the room were two rows of four, each one labeled with strange symbols that Minato assumed was the native language of the Sekirei.

"So these are…"

"The last of the Sekirei," Miya said quietly.

"Earlier, you said that the ship was capable of accelerating growth," Takami noted, her eyes scanning the room in wonder.

"Yes." The lavenderette nodded. "We will start with these eight you see here."

"These ones…" Yukari slowly approached one of the chambers and peered inside. "They're the embryos."

"With their already advanced developmental stage, they would be the simplest to gestate," Takami nodded in agreement.

"There is more to it than that." The Sekirei shook her head. "The procedure only works on those already in an embryonic stage of development. We will have to wait for the others to develop naturally before we can even think of trying to accelerate their growth."

"And what is this procedure, exactly?"

"The first step is to choose which one to begin with," Miya said. "I would like to start with just one for the time being. I want to make sure that there are absolutely no issues with the process before we start working on groups at a time."

"How many can your ship support at once?" Minato asked curiously.

"We have ten maturation chambers in total," she explained. "But there is still the issue of resources. With our current stock, we can support a maximum of four others."

"So, we'll need to be picky for the time being," Takami mused. "You mentioned before that each Sekirei has a specialization in either martial arts or elemental manipulation. We'll need to choose individuals that would be most beneficial to our cause."

"Precisely." Miya nodded her agreement. She strode over to the nearest row of pods in the center of the room. "Ideally, we would want a balanced crew to work with; at least one tech support and several enforcers. Numbers 002 through 005 would actually be prime candidates."

"Numbers?"

"Each of the Sekirei on this ship was assigned a number for identification." She explained. "For formality's sake, I was designated Number 001. This one here is Number 002. Her ability is technokinesis. Number 003 is an elemental-type with control over wind. Number 004 is an enforcer-type with an affinity for bladed weapons. Number 005 is a hybrid-type; capable of both manipulation of land and martial combat."

"A well-rounded crew," Minato remarked.

"A tech support crew member would be a godsend to us at this point in time," Takami reasoned. "So, I would start with Number 002."

"You said Number 002's power was technokinesis, right?" Yukari asked curiously. "The power to control machines?"

"At first, she will likely be limited to electronic devices," Miya explained. "But with time and practice, she could potentially be able to control any machine on Earth."

"That sounds incredible," Takami murmured. "And terrifying at the same time. She could hack into any military facility and launch a nuclear strike anywhere in the world. She could… wipe out humanity by herself..."

"Exactly," the lavenderette agreed. "This is why we will need to take extra care in acclimating her to our new world. She will need close guidance. I hope that your upstanding characters will be a positive influence on her."

Minato didn't miss the way she'd referred to Earth as _our_ world and couldn't help but smile. "So, we'll start with Number 002, then? Do you have a name in mind? I don't want to just keep referring to her as a number."

Miya glanced at him with a look of surprise on her face before smiling. "I hadn't thought of that," she admitted.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Yukari raised her hand excitedly. "I have the perfect name! I was reading this manga the other day, and—"

"No," Minato said bluntly.

"Eh?! But—"

"No stupid manga names." He sent her a stern glare.

"What's wrong with Satellizer L. Yagami the Second?!"

Takami knew she had to break this up before it escalated any further. "Why don't we let Miya decide?" The mother sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily. "Number 002 is a Sekirei, after all. It's only right she have a Sekirei name."

The woman in question just shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "If Earth is to be our home, we must adopt its customs. I would like her to have a Japanese name."

"Well?" Minato prodded.

Miya paused for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Matsuri," she said after a while.

"Matsuri?" Takami repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Why Matsuri?"

"Well..." The alien woman flushed slightly in embarrassment. "My first experience on this world was a matsuri. So, I thought it only fitting my first sister be named after it."

"Awww!" Yukari squealed, throwing her arms around the lavenderette, much to her embarrassment. "That's so cute, Miya-chan!"

"But it sounds a bit clunky." Takami voiced her own opinion. "I don't think it would go over well out there."

"Well..." Yukari paused for a moment. "How about we drop the last syllable?"

"Matsu?" Minato questioned. "Why ' _pine'_ of all things?"

"The kanji looks cooler!"

"Yukari…"

"Matsu…" Miya tested the proposed name, a thoughtful expression taking shape. Finally, a small smile made its way onto her face. "I like it."

"Oh, yeah!" the youngest member of their group cried out. "That's one point for Yukari! I told you my names were awesome!"

"Seriously?" Minato asked incredulously.

"You don't like it?" the lavenderette asked, frowning slightly. The young man immediately flinched.

"No! That's not it!" He hastily exclaimed. "I-I think it's perfect! Matsu, huh...? Haha..." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yukari make a whipping motion while snickering to herself. He sent her a nasty glare in response.

Takami, meanwhile, just rolled her eyes. "Well, we have a name." She grunted. "Now then, how exactly does this process work?"

Miya paused for a moment and nearly grimaced before schooling her features. "We inject the embryo with a synthesized growth hormone."

"That's it?" The white-haired woman raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "What about nutrients? How will she grow? Matter cannot be created or destroyed. Where is she getting the material necessary to achieve growth without a surrogate mother to absorb it from?"

"The chamber itself, of course," Miya said, gesturing at the large pod in which the embryo was sealed. "You didn't think its size was for show, did you? The chambers must be large enough to accommodate the nutrients needed to sustain life for an indefinite amount of time. But the growth hormone isn't all there is to the procedure. It is in need of a… catalyst."

"And what is this catalyst?"

"It is something that only I, as the Pillar of the Sekirei, can do," she explained with a solemn expression on her face. The vague answer caused the three humans to frown.

"I see," Takami narrowed her eyes. "Well, what should we expect?"

"Once we open the chamber, the stasis will be released," Miya said "And under the hormone's influence, Matsu will grow until she reaches an infantile state. Afterwards, she will need to be transferred to the maturation chamber. From there, her growth will slow down over a period of months until she reaches maturity."

"I see," Takami murmured. "And where is this growth hormone?"

"Here," Miya said quietly, placing her hand upon a nearby wall. A rectangular pattern was illuminated by blue light before ejecting a drawer several meters long. Within the drawer was a set of syringes containing a light yellow liquid.

"This is it?" Their mother questioned, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. "This seems rather primitive for a space-faring race like the Sekirei."

"It is," the alien woman admitted. "But such a delicate procedure requires an equally delicate hand. Sekirei — or in this case — _human_ hands."

"I get it, I get it..." Takami sighed, reaching into her lab coat and retrieving a pair of latex gloves and a surgical mask. Carefully, Miya opened the stasis chamber as their mother sterilized her equipment.

"Watch carefully." Takami ordered as she retrieved a syringe from the drawer and made her way over to the chamber. "There's a high chance you'll be needed to perform the operation in the future — whether I be dead, incapacitated or otherwise occupied."

' _Leave it to Mom to plan for the possibility of death,_ ' Minato thought wryly but nodded regardless. He donned his own sterilized equipment before reaching into his lab coat and retrieving a tablet and stylus.

As an apprentice scientist, it was his job to record and document everything that went on in the lab. In the case of either great success or critical failure, being able to look back on what had happened was an invaluable tool.

Meanwhile, Yukari brought a gurney with a lab tray filled with various pieces of equipment. She would be on standby to provide assistance in the case of unexpected complications.

"You seem quite experienced," Miya noted, watching their fluid and practiced motions.

"We've done similar procedures on animal embryos." Takami admitted. "Mostly rats or dogs — more chimpanzees than I care to count. Since all embryos are nearly identical until a few weeks into development, it is quite simple to change to a different species. Given the physical similarities between Sekirei and humans, I am confident in our abilities. Now, how much of this am I injecting?"

"All of it."

The scientist glanced up in alarm. "All of it?" she repeated incredulously. "There's no way an embryo can—" Takami paused when she saw the pained look on Miya's face. "...This isn't going to be pleasant, is it?"

"No," Miya said quietly. "It won't. There is a reason the procedure was taboo to my people."

Reaching downward, the lavender-haired woman touched the ground, where a circular pattern was illuminated. The once-flat surface morphed into a handlebar, which Miya pulled up; revealing a glass pillar. But it was what was _inside_ the pillar that drew everyone's attention. Inside was what seemed to be a crystalline bead. Its appearance was nothing spectacular, just a red, spherical object about the size of a large marble. But looking at it, Minato knew that it was _far_ more than what it seemed.

Sighing to herself, Takami watched as her children glanced at each other uncertainly and quickly schooled her features. _Someone_ would need to remain calm and given her children's lack of true experience, that someone would have to be her.

"Minato, Yukari," the white-haired woman said softly. "Watch carefully. This is what you signed on for."

Her children tensed at her warning. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Minato nodded. He saw Yukari do likewise out of the corner of his eye. The two watched as their mother brought the syringe to the base of the embryo's neck and injected the hormone.

What followed was all a blur, if Minato was to be honest. His only half-coherent memory of the event was of _thrashing_ and _writhing_ flesh as the spherical object emitted an ominous glow. Yukari's horrified shrieks and Miya's desperate attempts to calm him echoed in his ears before everything went black.

* * *

Minato stared numbly at the infant Sekirei floating within the maturation chamber before him. He could hear his mother attempting to calm Yukari down from somewhere behind him. Miya was currently going over data on the computer, analyzing the infant to ensure that there were no complications. Every now and then, she would glance over at him, biting her lip.

"Minato..." His mother's soft voice drifted over from behind him. "It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."

"But—"

"Miya and I will watch over Matsu," Takami said quietly over the sound of Yukari's sniffles. "Please, take Yukari to her room." Sighing tiredly to himself, he nodded. Taking his sister's shivering form, Minato's body moved on autopilot. For ten listless minutes, he walked until he came across the room Yukari had claimed for herself upon arriving on the island.

Wordlessly, she stumbled inside and the door slid shut behind her with an audible hiss. Minato stared at the door for several moments before wandering to his own room across the hall.

It was a simple room; Spartan in design. The only items of significance being a futon laid out on the floor and a suitcase containing his belongings in the corner. Without a second thought, Minato tossed his coat aside and collapsed onto the futon lifelessly. Flipping onto his back, he stared at the ceiling for several moments before shutting his eyes.

Horrifying. That was the only way to describe what he had witnessed today. The object or 'Jinki' as Miya called them had done _something_ to the newly-dubbed Matsu. He wasn't entirely sure what, but… the way the embryo had writhed and contorted… it had been unnatural. Horrific. _Terrifying_. He could easily see why this process was a subject of such intense controversy to the Sekirei. Could embryos feel pain? Fear? Could they feel at all? If so, would it matter if they would never remember experiencing that pain? What was right? What was wrong?

Either way, it was something Minato never wanted to witness again.

But witness it, he would. And they would need to repeat the procedure _one hundred and six_ times. Dear God; _why?_ He wanted to shout.

But, he already knew why. Because if _they_ didn't, someone else would do even more horrific things to them. His mother had made that much clear to them on the first day. They would cut them up and experiment on them; and that was putting it mildly. The Sekirei would never experience love or freedom; never know what it means to _live_. They would be reduced to mere lab rats at the mercy of their handlers.

He could only shudder to think what would have happened if someone with less than benevolent intentions had found them first. They were doing the _right thing_.

But knowing that didn't make the pill any easier to swallow. So preoccupied was he, that he didn't notice the telltale hiss of the door opening.

"Minato…?" The young man glanced up in surprise to see Miya standing in the doorway wearing a nightgown.

"Miya?" he asked, a confused frown on his face. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Matsu?"

"Takami and I are confident that she is stabilized," the lavenderette assured him as she stepped into the room; the door closing behind her with a quiet hiss. "She is with Yukari now and asked me to check up on you."

Had he really been lost in thought for that long?

"How is she?" Minato asked, feelings of guilt creeping into his chest at the thought of his sister. He'd hadn't even asked if she was okay. He would have to apologize tomorrow.

"She fell asleep a while ago," Miya said as she gently sat beside him. "I'm more concerned about you."

"I—" He paused and grimaced slightly. "I'll be fine."

"Will you?"

"It's just…" The raven-haired man let out a sigh and turned to gaze up at the ceiling once again. "I know what we're doing is necessary, but… How can I possibly look Matsu in the eye after she's awakened? How can I look _any_ of them in the eye knowing what we did to them?"

"By treating them with the love and respect they deserve," Miya said softly. "The fact that you feel the way you do is proof that you are a good man; which is more than I can say for myself."

"That's ridiculous," Minato exclaimed, turning to face her with a stunned look on his face. The lavenderette merely shook her head.

"The Jinki… it is something irreparably tied to the Sekirei," she said quietly. "To use it on my own kin… I would have been cast out by my people. How I can I call myself a Sekirei?"

"Miya, that's not—"

"But it is." The woman cut him off as her lovely features were marred by a bitter smile. "I couldn't even bring comfort to my Ashikabi when he was in distress. I left him to suffer alone whilst I played nanny to a child I don't even know."

"Miya…"

"An Ashikabi is _everything_ to a Sekirei…!" Miya's voice was gradually growing more and more hitched as she went on and Minato quickly realized that this had been upsetting her for quite some time. "After everything you've done for me, I turned my back on you when you needed me most!"

"Miya…!"

"How can I possibly call myself a Sekirei when I can't even put my own Ashikabi before all else?!" She cried, her entire body trembling from the force of her hysteria. "I don't deserve to! I don't deserve you! I don't—"

"Miya!" The woman froze as she felt herself being pulled against him. One of his arms snaked around her waist while the other gently patted her hair in long, soothing strokes. "It's alright. Please, calm down."

"M-Minato… I-I'm sorry. I showed you something unseemly…"

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said quietly and he once again berated himself for not thinking of how others felt. "And to the contrary, I think you're the greatest woman I've ever met; Sekirei or otherwise."

"That's not—"

"I admire how strong you are," Minato continued. "And how much love you hold in your heart. You care for all your kin as though they were family. Honestly, I wish I could be half as strong as you."

"You are," Miya whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around him in turn. "You have the kindest, most gentle heart I have ever seen, even among Sekirei."

"Heh…" He chuckled. "I suppose we could both do without the self-deprecation."

"Minato…" the lavenderette breathed, a sad hitch to her voice. "I'm sorry, but my first priority must be to the little ones. And until I have guaranteed their safety, I cannot truly be your Sekirei."

"I understand."

"But…" She paused and gazed into his eyes. "One day, when this grim task is done and the little ones have spread their wings, I wish to devote myself to you fully. From Sekirei to Ashikabi, I promise you this."

Minato's only response was to lay a gentle kiss upon her lips, briefly enveloping the room in bright, dancing lights as her wings emerged.

"I'll look forward to it," he said simply.

And he truly did.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand I hate myself all over again. I guess this story isn't always going to be all sunshine and rainbows. (Just most of the time.)**

 **The science in this chapter (if you can call it that) probably doesn't make sense. Bear with me. I've never really been into the whole sci-fi genre.**

 **I purposefully left the whole growth process vague. Partially because I have no idea how to describe it and partially because what I had in mind was rather grotesque. I didn't want to subject you to that.**

 **Anyway, classes have started up again, so chapters will be slowing down. If you made it all the way down here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this may be the last one for a while.**

 **Today's my birthday, so be sure to leave a comment in the box below as a gift! (Shameless attempt at eliciting reviews, I know.)**

 **\- Your King**


	5. Awakening

Minato shuffled nervously from his position next to the maturation chamber. In his hands, he carried at large towel and next to him stood a gurney; upon which sat a sleek, vaguely gun-shaped, medical instrument. Apparently, it operated in a similar fashion to a regular syringe, but without any form of penetration involved. Being rather unwieldy, it was generally used on older children and adults. They would be using it to administer a powerful vaccine developed by the Sekirei that the Sahashi family was — as of now — still working on synthesizing.

They would need both for the now-adult Matsu that was nearing consciousness; if the occasional twitch of her facial features was any indication.

It had been several months since they had performed " _Procedure X_ " as Yukari had dubbed it. For the first few days after the unnerving event, things had been slightly awkward with the family. Takami had tried to provide an air of normalcy, but her children had remained noticeably subdued ever since witnessing the grotesque scene.

It wasn't until two weeks after the fact that Miya finally decided to take matters into her own hands. She'd woken up early one day and tried to prepare a grand, celebratory feast for them in the traditional style of her people in an attempt to lift their spirits. _Tried_ being the key word. Considering the lack of crucial ingredients from her home planet, she had resorted to using Earth-based substitutes; despite the fact that she was completely unfamiliar with human foodstuffs. The results were something her companions tried their best to forget.

But despite the disastrous result of her cooking, it had still garnered the intended effect of lifting their spirits. Yukari couldn't stop laughing after seeing her brother suffering from severe stomach cramps and making trips to the bathroom every ten minutes. And Minato, despite it all, couldn't find the heart to be angry with her. Seeing his usually exuberant sister so downtrodden had disturbed him more than he cared to admit. So, even if it meant dealing with stomach pain, he would put up with it.

He glanced over at Miya standing at the computer terminal and shuddered. But ever since then, he had steadfastly refused to allow the lavenderette into the kitchen without direct supervision.

The sound of rising bubbles brought his attention back to the maturation chamber, where the red-haired Sekirei was finally starting to awaken.

"She's waking up!" Yukari squealed excitedly. Minato approached the pod; knowing that the chamber walls would dissipate any second and ready to catch her if necessary. But as he got closer, he noticed something... odd.

Despite having been submerged in a liquid, Matsu had experienced no difficulty breathing during the past few months. However, as he approached, Minato noticed that she seemed to be breathing rather erratically. Though confused and more than a little concerned, he assumed it was simply due to her transition into a wakeful state.

Takami on the other hand, was taking no chances. "What's wrong with her?"

Likewise, Miya also seemed vexed. "Don't tell me..." she murmured, shifting her gaze towards her Ashikabi, who returned it with a bewildered glance.

"What is it, Miya-chan?" Yukari asked.

"Minato..." Miya frowned. "Could you please step away from the chamber for a moment?"

Though perplexed by the request, he obliged. As Minato walked away, Matsu seemed to regain a normal breathing pattern, much to the baffled wonder of the three humans present.

"I thought something like this might happen..." The purple-haired woman sighed.

"What's going on, Miya?"

"She's reacting to you, Minato," she explained. This didn't seem to help; if their blank stares were anything to go by, so she elaborated. "Do you remember when we first met? How I was out of breath and flushed red?"

"Er, yeah..." The black-haired man frowned. "I thought that had been you having a negative reaction to the Earth's atmosphere, though."

"Well, you're partially right." Miya smiled bemusedly. "I _was_ reacting, but not to the atmosphere. I was reacting to _you_ , Minato."

"Reacting to him?" Takami repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"When a Sekirei comes within a certain distance of their Ashikabi, their souls will begin to resonate," Miya explained. "And on a physical level, their bodies will start reacting. Symptoms include erratic breathing, a flushed complexion, a temporary loss of certain motor and cognitive functions..."

"Wait..." Minato stared at her incredulously. "So, you're saying that Matsu is having the same kind of... _reaction_ that you did?"

"So, Onii-chan is getting another alien girlfriend?!" Yukari cried out.

Takami on the other hand, let out an explosive sigh. "This is going to be one of those days, isn't it?" she murmured, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily.

"You are an Ashikabi that has already winged one Sekirei," Miya told him, ignoring the outbursts from the other two women. "We Sekirei are all at least partially psychic. When the two of us cemented our bond, a link formed between us and you in turn gained a small amount of psychic power."

"I gained a small amount of your power?" Minato repeated, an inquisitive expression forming on his face. "Can you elaborate? What does that entail exactly? And how does it relate to Matsu's reaction?"

"Basically, it means that you are subconsciously emitting psychic waves that alert other Sekirei that you're compatible," Miya explained calmly. "The more Sekirei you wing, the more powerful these signals become and you will begin broadcasting from a greater range. Since having multiple Sekirei usually means that the Ashikabi is very virile; you will in all likelihood begin attracting several of my sisters."

"Not just an alien girlfriend..." Yukari whispered. "An alien harem..."

"Why, oh, why didn't I buy any cigarettes before we left?" Takami growled, furiously massaging her temples. "I guess the sake will have to do..."

To their surprise however, Minato looked incredibly disturbed by this information. "Miya… I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." The lavenderette blinked at him for several moments before a fond smile took shape on her face.

"It is no fault of yours, Minato," she said earnestly. "The fact that you managed to make _me_ , of all people, react on our first meeting just shows how powerful an Ashikabi you are."

Miya turned to gaze at the woman floating within the chamber. "On the other hand, Matsu is young and has been exposed to your aura for months now. It really doesn't come as a surprise that she would react to you."

The black-haired man didn't reply immediately; merely staring at her with a pensive expression on his face. When he did finally respond, it was with a frown. "...Is there any way to stop myself from broadcasting?"

The lavender-haired woman turned to him with a startled look. "Excuse me?"

"This... This isn't right." Minato grimaced, glancing at the gently stirring redhead floating within the chamber. "They'll react just because I happen to be nearby? That's not right. They deserve to be able to go find their own Ashikabi; one that _they_ choose and care for. With me here... they don't even stand a chance. It's not fair. It's not fair to _them_ and more importantly; it's _definitely_ not fair to _you_."

As he spoke, Miya felt a surge of affection for him blossoming within her chest. He truly was the gentlest man she had ever met. Gifting him with a soft smile, she shook her head.

"You have it all wrong, Minato," she said, walking over to him and gently taking his hand in hers. "To react to one's Ashikabi is a sacred thing. It means that we have found our destined one; the person most suited for us in mind, body and soul. Matsu would not be reacting to you unless it was meant to be."

"But—"

"And more than that..." Miya lifted his hand to her bosom, where he could feel her heart pounding within her chest. "Do you remember what I told you that night beneath the fireworks?"

"I do," Minato said softly. "It's one of my fondest memories."

"What I said still holds true." Miya smiled at him. "If anything, those feelings have only intensified as the months passed us by. And when I think what might have happened if you had rejected me the day we met… It terrifies me beyond belief. These feelings are something that I treasure deeply — the good _and_ the bad. They're something I want all of my brothers and sisters to experience. I would never deny them the chance to feel this way, even if it means sharing you."

"Miya..." Minato was rendered speechless. The sincerity behind her words searing them into his heart.

"...It also helps that Sekirei are polygamous in nature, so there's really no problem here." The lavenderette added as an afterthought and he nearly fell over at the complete about-face.

"Gee," he grumbled, though his voice carried no heat. "Thanks for making me feel like an idiot for being concerned…"

Miya just giggled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "And you know I love you for it."

"Ahem..."

A cough suddenly resounded throughout the room and reminded them that they weren't alone. Flushing in embarrassment, they turned to see Takami giving them an amused smirk. Yukari was busy swooning about romance in the background.

"I hate to interrupt, but we still need to take care of Matsu," his mother said with a barely restrained grin.

"R-Right!" Minato yelped and rushed over with towel in hand as Miya took her place at the computer terminal; a faint blush on her cheeks. As Minato approached the chamber, the submerged redhead began to stir even more. Her breathing once again growing erratic, Matsu slowly opened her eyes.

The moment their gazes connected, Matsu's face grew flushed. She reached out towards him, but her hand met only glass. Immediately, she pressed herself against it, a look of confused frustration on her face as she was unable to reach him.

"A reaction is a very primal instinct to the Sekirei." Miya's voice drifted over from behind him; soothing his concerns. "For Matsu, who is only just awakened, the sensation will be overwhelming every other thought process. It would be best to wing her before she hurts herself or someone else."

Seeing the way the redhead was now pounding against the glass, Minato had to agree. The look on her face was slightly intimidating and for a moment, he was relieved that Matsu wasn't a power-type. He could only hope that Number 008 didn't end up reacting to him. Minato wasn't sure he could survive a love-crazed, super-strong alien.

…

He had just jinxed himself, hadn't he? Sighing slightly, Minato nodded at the lavenderette, who pressed a button on the terminal. Slowly, the liquid inside the chamber was drained until Matsu found herself standing on two unsteady legs. Not that she noticed, anyway; so focused was she on the man in front of her. Miya pressed another button and the glass disappeared into particles of light, sending the redhead tumbling out. Before she could hit the ground, Minato caught her and gently wrapped the towel around her nude body.

The red-haired woman stared up at him with wide eyes. Her face grew even more flushed and if possible, her breathing grew even more erratic.

"...kabi..."

Minato blinked. Had she just...?

"Ashi...kabi..."

She had! She'd just spoken!

Before Minato could make any sort of exclamation of surprise, Matsu had straddled him and placed both hands on either side of his face before bringing their lips together in a kiss. As before with Miya, wings of light burst forth from the redhead's back. Unlike the lavenderette's wings, which were iridescent and constantly shifting in a myriad of colors, Matsu's wings were a bright, cheery, golden color.

Off to the side, Takami stared at the spectacle in awe. This was the first time she had ever witnessed a Sekirei's wings, since Miya never kissed her son outside of a private setting. Yukari, on the other hand, was just grinning while mumbling ' _alien harem_ ' to herself. From behind the computer terminal, Miya looked on with a small smile; happy to see one of her little feathers find their destined partner so quickly.

Finally, after several heart-stopping moments, Matsu pulled away with a hazy smile on her face. "Number 002…" Her voice was slightly scratchy from disuse, but otherwise surprisingly fluid. "Matsu is yours. Forever and ever."

Minato could only absentmindedly pat her head as she gently nuzzled her face against his chest. He had quite a few questions that needed answering, but right now; they needed to get Matsu some clothes ASAP. Certain parts were rubbing against certain parts down there!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys. As one would expect, summer classes are even more hectic than the regular semester. To be honest, I have no idea why some people think the opposite. It's a 4 month course condensed into 4 weeks; of course it's going to be more challenging! They must still be in the mindset of "summer school". Honestly, you're not in grade school anymore, people!**

 **But thankfully, I've got a month before the start of the fall semester!**

 **...is what I'd like to say, but unfortunately, I have jury duty. (groans)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! If you enjoy my writing style, be sure to check out my other works! I'm currently active with a RWBY x OreImo crossover, but I have other works up as well.**

 **Be sure to leave a comment and have a great day!**

 **\- Your King**


End file.
